1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a preferred image, and more particularly, a method for generating a preferred image by replacing a region of a base image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a growing interest to capture a moment in life by taking a picture as a remembrance. Though present mobile devices give the convenience of capturing images at any time and any place, there may be times in which there is not enough time to repeat taking of the same image until a preferred image of the user is captured. Thus, the user needs to use editing tools to generate a preferred image.
For prior art, if the user wants an object of an image to be replaced, the user is limited to selecting the same object from another image and replacing the object on the image. The prior art does not consider the matching of the background of the object during replacement and is not able to automatically replace the object. It would be obvious that the generated image has been edited by using data from the other image since the edges of the object replaced does not match with the background, perhaps due to movement of the subject or the camera during capture of a sequence of images. Therefore, there is a need to improve editing of images to get the best image possible.